Wormhole
by Demonic Tenshi
Summary: A IYYYH x-over. The YYH gang is sucked into a wormhole. And Inuyasha and Yusuke seem to be getting along just fine... (o.O) IyKa MiSa YuBo KuYuk HiKur
1. Get the Hell Off Me!

Wormhole  
  
By: Ecense  
  
Chapter One: Get The Hell Off Me!!!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Mir/San, Inu/Kag, Kua/Yuk, Yus/Bot. **VERY slight Keiko**  
  
~*~  
  
It was a normal day for Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"Yusuke!" a voice called behind him. He turned around to see Keiko, his girlfriend, running toward him.  
  
"Hey Keiko."  
  
"Hey I was just going to the mall, wanna come Yusuke?"  
  
"Nah, I'm supposed to be at Koenma's office in a little while."  
  
Keiko huffed. "Yusuke! Everytime I want to be with you, you always have a case!"  
  
"Keiko! I haven't had a case for months! And it's a reuinion not a case!"  
  
"A reunion?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been a long time since we've had a case, so Koenma scheduled a reunion at his office. I'll only be a few hours, I promise."  
  
"Alright. See you, Yusuke." Keiko said, her head hung low, before speeding off toward the mall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Lunch time!" Kagome called.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, muttering a "feh!"  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
*SLAP!!*  
  
"My intentions were pure."  
  
"You call grabbing my ass pure?"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"Keep your hands away from me, lecher!"  
  
Shippo sighed, "Their at it again."  
  
"Thats the fifth time today." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh. Maybe she knocked some sense into the pervert."  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"I said keep your hands away from me!!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Guess not."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is boring." Yusuke complained.  
  
"I agree. This party is very dull indeed." Kurama said.  
  
"HEY! Where's the food?!" Kuabara asked.  
  
Botan sighed. "When Koenma said reunion, I thought it would be more than this."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Is this what hell is like?" Yusuke asked, picking a peice of confetti from his hair.  
  
"No. Hell isn't this bad." Kuabara answered.  
  
Yusuke sighed. "I'm hungry. I'm bored. I have no one to pound on. Why don't I just stab myself?"  
  
"Good question." Kuabara chuckled.  
  
"Oh shut-up!"  
  
"Dinner is served!" Koenma called from the doorway.  
  
Everyone perked up.  
  
Botan gulped. "Guys, look above us."  
  
Above their heads was a black-hole.  
  
"Uh-oh..." they chorused.  
  
~*~  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
Kagome sighed. This had been going on for the past fifteen minutes. Miroku would grope Sango, Sango would slap him soundly across the face, and Shippo would chuckle.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"Shippo, what is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look!" Shippo pointed toward the sky, where a black-hole was forming. And everything happened so quickly. Seven people fell out of the hole and landed with a "umph" on the ground.  
  
"Are we alive?" Botan asked.  
  
"I think so." Yukina replied.  
  
Shippo screamed. "IT'S FALLING SKY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"So... who are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm Koenma. This is my assistant Botan. This is Yukina. And thease people over here are Kuabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." Kagome said. "Now, why did you fall out of the sky?"  
  
"First, may I ask, where are we?" Koenma said, looking around.  
  
"You're in Japan."  
  
"No, really?" Yusuke said sarcastically. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"FEUDAL Japan."  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"It wasn't me this time." Sango said, putting her hands up in defense.  
  
Everyone turned around to see a red-faced Botan.  
  
"Me and you..." Sango said to Botan, "Will get along just fine."  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Kagome blinked. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
As if on que, a muffled, "Get the hell off me!" was heard.  
  
"Looks like you landed on him." Shippo said between laughs.  
  
"FINALLY! Some fresh air!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I think my back is broken."  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "It's better than being dead. You could've suffocated."  
  
"Stay with these morons for a while and death seems like a luxury."  
  
Yusuke snickered.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"BITCH!! What was THAT for!"  
  
"I'm not a moron!"  
  
"Did I say you were included when I said 'they'?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" Kagome said. "My name s Kagome. This is Inuyasha. This is Shippo. This is Miroku... ladies, beware.... his hands like to wander." Miroku glared at this statement. "This is Sango. And this is Kirara."  
  
"What are you talking about, wench? You DID foget."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"Itai..."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm bored!" Yusuke whined.  
  
"Why can't we be attacked?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled. "You should be happy we're all safe!"  
  
"Who cares about the rest of you? I'm bored!! I want to slice something."  
  
"I want to shoot at something!"  
  
"I'M BORED!!" Inuyasha and Yusuke whined at the same time.  
  
Everyone scooted back alittle.  
  
"Is it just me..." Kagome asked. "Or are those two awfully alike?"  
  
Shippo yelped. "Another Inuyasha?"  
  
Koenma yelped. "Another Yusuke?"  
  
"Is this a nightmare?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Miroku, 'nightmare' is an understatement, in this situation." Botan corrected.  
  
"Your right, more like hell."  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke glared. "Shut-up!"  
  
"Anyone wanna go to the hotsprings?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring the fact that Inuyasha and Yusuke were sulking.  
  
"Sure." Sango agreed. "And Miroku... don't even THINK about following us!"  
  
Miroku gave his "who? me?" face just to earn a glare from Sango.  
  
When the girls were out of sight Miroku asked. "So anybody wanna follow them?"  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
"Feh! Get your mind out of the gutter, lecher!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Inuyasha. Don't you have the slightest interest in looking?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Just a little?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"FEH!"  
  
"What's it even mean?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"........."  
  
"He uses it when he doesn't want to admit he's wrong."  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Inuyasha's face was red.  
  
"When will you learn to control your temper, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked nonchantly.  
  
"After I crush you're bones!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Uh-oh..." was all Miroku could manage to say before running from a pissed off hanyou.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID HENTAI!"  
  
Yusuke laughed at the two. "This is the best entertainment I've had all day!"  
  
Right when Inuyasha was about to catch the monk a loud "SIT!" was heard.  
  
"WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well don't just sit there Inuyasha, go get some firewood!" Kagome barked. She accidently said 'sit' in that sentance, making Inuyasha eat dirt again.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean that! Really!"  
  
"Yusuke you should go with him, it's getting late." Botan said.  
  
"WHAT?" Yusuke said. "Why me?"  
  
"You were complaining earlier that you were bored."  
  
"I was. Until these two entertained me!" he said pointing to Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I have things to do." said Inuyasha, shooting Miroku a dangerous look.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha and Yusuke muttered at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Bleh. I know this is stupid. But I only wrote it for my own entertainment. Besides, I'm having serious writers block, and I was writing this in a attempt to get over it. The next chap will be alot better. 


	2. Getting Along

Wormhole  
  
By: Hanyou-Faerie  
  
Chapter Two: Getting Along  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
If there was a hell, Inuyasha was certainly there. Kagome and Sango were bad enough. But now there was a hoard of females! All chatting and rambling endlessly, none the less! He pressed his ears against his head.  
  
Miroku seemed to be in heaven. 'Figures,' Inuyasha thought. 'Stupid hentai.' Yusuke looked deeply disturbed at how fast and how much Shippo talked. Inuyasha snickered at that. As long as the runt was bothering someone else. But, of coarse, that would never happen. He only had to hear Shippo put "Stupid" and "Inuyasha" in the same sentance to know exactly what he said. Thus, Shippo retreated sporting a large bump. Inuyasha sent him a nasty look.  
  
They settled down for lunch, in a flat, open field. Kagome had Ramen cooking over the fire. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and demanded to be told when the Ramen was done. 'Not that he wouldn't know,' Kagome thought. 'He can practically sense when food is ready.'  
  
A female voice screamed. Everyone turned to look at a red-faced Sango, and Miroku who was sprawled on the ground, a red hand-print on his cheek.  
  
"Hentai!!" Sango yelled. She picked up a nicely sized peice of firewood and chucked it full-forced at Miroku's head. Miroku dodged it and prayed for God-speed. Sango picked up another peice and was ready to throw.  
  
"W-wait! Sango, don't!" Miroku pleaded. He scrambled to get up and run away. Sango ignored his plea for mercy and chucked the wood. Apparently, the Gods' must not like Miroku that much, because his prayer was unfufilled. The wood hit him in the center of the face.  
  
"Nice aim!" Yusuke laughed at the unconsious monk. "You nailed him!"  
  
Sango, still blushing, huffed loudly. She made sure she gave the houshi a nice kick when she stepped over his felled body.  
  
Kagome shook her head, pitying the houshi for his stupidity and announced lunch. They ate quietly, huddled around the fire. Botan looked from Inuyasha, to Yusuke, to Kuabara, then back to Inuyasha. Her jaw dropped a bit as she watched the three of the scarf down the Ramen like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, the rest of the noodles disappeared from the pot.  
  
"Kagome, I'm still hungry!!" Inuyasha whined, finishing off the Ramen in his bowl.  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes. "What else is new."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the small kit and bonked him again. "Shut-up." he stood, his need for extra Ramen was long forgotten. "Let's go."  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Botan said, jerking her head toward Miroku.  
  
"Leave him behind. He'll catch up. Eventually."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "We can't leave him behind."  
  
"I agree with Inuyasha, lets leave him." Sango glared at Miroku's unconsious form. "Maybe even dump him in a raging river."  
  
Inuyasha liked that last idea and was even prepared to make a stop at the closest river. That is, until Kagome said the "s" word and sent his dreams of getting rid of the houshi to the dirt... along with his face. He looked at the monk that Kagome had conned him into lugging the rest of the way with a discusted look. If he wasn't such a pervert, then he wouldn't get knocked out. Thus, Inuyasha wouldn't have to lug him around. 'Lecherous bastard. This is all your fault." 


	3. Tampons

Wormhole  
  
By: Hanyou-Tenshi a.k.a Hanyou-Faerie  
  
Chapter Three: Tampons  
  
The adventure had certainly changed since Yusuke and the others had appeared. Fighting demons had become much easier. Sango had to admit, she enjoyed the extra company.  
  
Though, you couldn't say the same for Inuyasha, who was still very disturbed from the earlier "girl conversation" he had accidentally overheard. Sango sniggered as she remembered the look on his face.  
  
Flashback  
  
The girls were huddled over by the entrance of Kaede's hut, while the men were discussing the problems with Naraku.  
  
Sango blushed as she whispered something to Kagome. She was clearly embarassed. The other girls gave a knowing look and began chatting furiously, making Sango blush even more. Inuyasha let his curiousity get the better of him and he leaned over to listen.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you listening?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha didn't respond.  
  
"What's a tampon?" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
Yusuke spit out the Cola he was currently drinking. "What!?"  
  
"The girls are taling about 'tampons'. What are they?"  
  
And so, Inuyasha learned what a "tampon" was. To say the least, Inuyasha was phsycologically scarred.  
  
Kagome returned through the well with a full backpack. Inuyasha was there to carry her backpack. Before she could thank him, he unzipped her bag and began going through it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Kagome looked at him, pissed.  
  
He pulled out a small package and tore away the wrapper. He looked at the little contraption oddly. "So this is a tampon? That's discusting!" he looked at Kagome "And girls actually use these things?!"  
  
Kagome looked mortified. "Wh-what!?" how the hell did he know what a tampon was!? "SIT!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sango looked over to Inuyasha, who was still giving Kagome's backpack evil looks. She chuckled and shook her head, she had a feeling that this would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I couldn't help myself with this one!! Naive little Inuyasha has learned the meaning of "tampon". XD  
  
Please R/R!!! 


	4. PLEASE READ!

Review Responses:  
  
animeangel779: Well, there is the fact that I hate Kikyo, so.... I don't think she'll be in this story much. I am an all-out Inu/Kag fan. Besides, alot of people make Hiei/Kurama fics. I like shonen-ai, and I am sure alot of other people share the same liking for it.  
  
AniMegurl (Anonymous): Why did I have to do what?

NOTE: I've been busy lately, so I haven't updated much. I am having alot of problems in my life, so I won't be updating until I sort them out. Thanks for the patience.  
  
-Tenshi


End file.
